sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
New Republic Dress Uniform
This page provides basic information regarding the dress uniforms of the New Republic Military. This uniform is reserved for special occasions such as ceremonies, formal banquets, and the like. Essentially, any occasion that you would normally "dress up" for. It is recommended that all players use a two-tiered character description to allow both their character and their character's attire to be properly reflected. FleetOps The New Republic Naval officer's dress uniform consists of: * Top; solid republic standard white ** Black and yellow epaulets adorning each shoulder ** Campaign patches over the left breast ** Awards and honors beneath campaign patches ** Brass name placard over right breast * Trousers; solid white, pressed and creased * Cap; white garrison cap with phoenix crest at the center * Belt; black with silver buckle * Boots; black, dress, shined and buffed Example Blank Copy :%N is currently wearing the New Republic Naval dress uniform, with its solid whites, both top and bottom. %P creased pants are tucked into a pair of well-buffed dress boots. %P shirt is Republic Standard white, with black and yellow epaulets at each shoulder. The area where campaign patches usually go, over the left chest, reads <''Campaign Patches''>, and for awards he displays <''Military Honors''>, a . A brass placard over %p right chest reads <''name patch''> and %s has <''rank insignia''> brass on %p epaulets, identifying %n as a . %P head is adorned with a white garrison cap, with the Phoenix crest of the NR front and center on it. Example :Rasi is currently wearing the New Republic Naval dress uniform, with its solid whites, both top and bottom. His creased pants are tucked into a pair of well-buffed dress boots. His shirt is Republic Standard white, with black and yellow epaulets at each shoulder. The area where campaign patches usually go, over the left chest, reads , and for awards he displays a Ribbon of Valor. A brass placard over his right chest reads and he has <*III> brass on his epaulets, identifying Rasi as a Lt. Commander. His head is adorned with a white garrison cap, with the Phoenix crest of the NR front and center on it. StarOps The New Republic Starfighter Corps officer's dress uniform consists of: * Top; solid dark gray * Jacket; dark blue, tailored cut with a banded collar. Trimmed with black piping, fastened by glossy black buttons. ** Gold name placard over right breast pocket * Trousers; solid black, pressed and creased * Belt; black with silver buckle ** Glossy black leather sidearm holster on right hip. * Boots; black, dress, shined and buffed Example Note: they don't look like the Rogue Squadron uniforms seen in comic books. :%S is wearing a dark blue, tailored-cut dress jacket with a banded collar. The jacket's edge is trimmed with black piping, and is fastened by small glossy black buttons. <''insert a comment about the rank insignia''> Over his right pocket is a subdued gold plate with the name imprinted on it. The pilot's dress pants are black and have sharply pressed creases with a black belt encircling the waist. A glossy black leather holster is affixed to the belt on the pilot's right side, in cross-draw fashion. The pants cover most of a pair of black dress boots, buffed to glossy shine. GroundOps The New Republic Marine officer's dress uniform consists of: * Top; dress tunic, mid-thigh, dark-hued royal blue with high mandarin collar, red piping. ** Hard-backed epaulets adorn each shoulder, bearing rank in twin red crescents ** Campaign patches over the left breast ** Awards and honors beneath campaign patches ** Brass name placard over right breast * Trousers; sky blue slacks with red stripe from hip to ankle * Belt; white nerf leather with silver buckle ** Sword; immaculate dress vibrosaber scabbard at the left side ** Holster; polished leather with antique ceremonial blaster at right hip * Boots; black, dress, shined and buffed Example :Lieutenant Snuffy is wearing his formal dress uniform. The dress tunic hangs to just mid-thigh, a dark-hued royal blue tone with high mandarin collar. Red piping edges the seam from the side of his throat down his right breast in a straight line, a single long seam that fastens without visible buttons. Shoulders are made broad by the expert cut of the uniform, hard-backed epaulets bearing his rank on his shoulders in twin red crescents. On his left breast are a pair of medals. About his waist is a well-cared for white nerf leather belt, the silver brass about the buckle shined to a brilliant sheen. At his left side is an immaculate looking vibrosaber scabbard, weapon sheathed, and an equally well-polished leather holster at his right hip carries an antique ceremonial blaster pistol. His slacks are a lighter shade of sky blue, with a red stripe slashing from his hip to ankle along the side of the trousers. Dress shoes are shined to a flawless, mirror luster. The Multi-Descer We typically use the multi-descer code on-game to switch between our uniforms quickly. They're formatted for you to plug into your client, add what you want/need to, and then you're good to go. If you need help, you can find the pertinent information in +DESC/HELP and +HELP MULTI-DESCER. Category:Description Guides Category:New Republic